


Prompt Dump

by KiwiKat_Writes



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Heyo, you beautiful kiwis! This is a place where you can talk to me, in the comments! I decided to make this so that, if you have a story idea for me, you can tell me here!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander wasn’t quite sure about when the lady started sitting next to him at the coffee shop, pointing out tiny errors in his writing and letting him bounce ideas off of her. It was one constant in his life, especially in this new, ‘technology’-laden world. Seriously, a box with a light up screen that you can  _ write _ on?!? How is that even possible? But she helped bring order to him, especially with the fact that he had no clue where or if his Betsey, or any other of the people he wanted to meet, were in this odd future world. 

But the lady, one with a smile that seemed centuries old and a writing style reminiscent of a Tudor royal he had Googled earlier, helped. She brought her own laptop (that’s what the boxes were called apparently. Honestly, Alexander was going to fight whoever named it. Laptop is a stupid name.) and wrote stories herself. Some were short ‘oneshots’ for her account on something called AO3, some were long book plots she was planning on publishing. Through it all, neither knew each other’s names. And Alexander was okay with that. Just him, a quiet bookshop, and his writing pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short, but my muse wrote this and when my muse stops, I stop so have this  
> I'm kind of dissatisfied with this???? but its my child now and i love it???? is fanfiction writing just like this?????  
> See yall around, you beautiful kiwis!


End file.
